


Golden Angel's Bad Habits

by royalsunsets



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunsets/pseuds/royalsunsets
Summary: Kim Dahyun, the untouchable woman who seeps gold, just won't be a damn bottom.





	Golden Angel's Bad Habits

A/N: fair warning, HALF PLOT / HALF SMUT good luck :-).

 

It was no later than 20 minutes past 8, when VIP guests started to show up one-by-one in their gowns and well-dressed business suits. It had been months since Kim Dahyun and her parents last talked about this upbringing.

 

Not only was this night going to increase their stocks and sales within Kim Fashion Inc.; this was the very night that's going to decipher the path Dahyun is making for herself at age 22. 

 

Knowing that their daughter is self-reliant and independent, her parents agreed to go abroad for a grand opening of their new building in the United Kingdom, leaving Dahyun hosting this conference party by herself.

 

Standing near the entrance of her parents' extravagent and luxurious white-crystaled palace, Dahyun slaps on a smile and greets every single business men and women as they enter their humble abode.

 

"Ah, Miss Dahyun. It's been a while, hasn't it? How are the Kims?" A man cheerfully spoke before guiding his man hands behind her back. Dahyun darted her eyes up and down and gritted her teeth before smiling back forcefully, shooting him an unrecognizable glare. 

 

Forcibly removing his hands off her tender body, she bends it at an unapetizing angle and a sudden 'pop' sound was heard. 

 

"OW! What in the hell are you doi-?!!!" The man began before the hostess continued, "Please show this gentleman the exit. We do not welcome perverts onto this premise." Dahyun said sternly towards her bodyguards standing near the entrance. As the two men in silky black suits escorted the man out the entrance, yelling was heard throughout the front of the house. 

 

"Damn you and your family's fortune!!! DAMN YOU TO HELL!"

 

As he was being carried out, Dahyun straightened out her slim-fitted, black double breasted suit with a golden silk tie as she turns her attention towards the well-mannered guests. 

 

"Please excuse the intrusion, and enjoy the rest of your night to the absolute fullest." Coming up from a formal bow, Dahyun observed soft smiles and raised glasses here and there, reassuring herself that the long night ahead of her is very far from ending. 

 

A quick tap on her shoulder woke her from her minute trance. A cup of wine was offered. 

 

"You look like you might need this." A soft voice oozed out in front of her. Dahyun stood in awe, glancing at the women before her sporting an obvious inexpensive strappy backless wrap velvet dress. For sure, this woman wasn't invited to this conference but thank god someone brought her as their +1. 

 

"I would have to deny your offer. I do not drink at conference parties." Dahyun politely rejected looking the woman straight in her entrancing, cinnamon eyes. Seeing the woman not breaking the gaze, Dahyun finds herself losing her priorities as she imagines herself slamming the woman up against the wall, panting and breathless. 

 

"That's too bad, I wished to feel myself be relaxed with someone." the woman said as she subtly, not so subtly, bite her red lips. Dahyun read the atmosphere and studied it before the mystery woman could walk off. Grabbing her wrist as she turned around, Dahyun pulled her in close. 

 

The woman audibly gasped and fell into Dahyun's embrace. "I don't mean to come off as prying but can I please get your name, madam?" Dahyun softly rasped into her ear. Feeling a slight movement from the beautiful stranger, Dahyun felt herself getting pushed back slightly before feeling a hand slowly wrapping around her tie.

 

"Sana. Minatozaki..." With one last tug, "....Sana." 

 

The hostess, taken aback, furrowed her eyebrows and took ahold of Sana's hand and unwrapped them off her tie as she fixes it. "This is a very expensive suit, Miss Sana." Dahyun said, not faltering away from the woman's said actions.

 

Sana looked down towards the ground as she scoffs, "That suit's not going to cost anything, if it's on the ground, am I right Miss Dahyun?"

 

Dahyun searched for some sort of reasoning in Sana's eyes, trying to figure out her game. What is with this woman? Who is she to waltzed into this conference party 'uninvited' and devour her aura in just a blink of an eye?

 

"I would have you know, Miss Sana, infiltrating with me, especially on this night, will only end with sorrowful conclusions." Dahyun growled back. Sana gives her a dangerous smirk before turning her heel to walk off. 

 

Evidently swaying her hips side to side, Dahyun sighed as she stuffs her hands into her pant pockets, "that ass though." She thought out loud before being interrupted by her bodyguards. 

 

"Miss Dahyun, there seems to be a drunk guest at the door insisting they know you and said they forgot their invitation." Dahyun re-fixed her now semi-wrinkled tie and walked towards the door with her chin held high. 

 

Dahyun stood aback slightly to see who the 'guest' was but was blocked by the security guard holding her back. Dahyun walked closer and realized it's her old colleague.

 

"She's with me, let her in." Dahyun firmly spoke. The woman shoved the security guard and stuch her tongue out. "HA! And you had the audacity to tell me to go home, when I know Kim Dahyun personally." 

 

Dahyun giggles to herself before welcoming in her former college mate. "Jeongyeon unnie, why are you showing up to my party drunk?" Before Jeongyeon could speak, Dahyun jumped right back in. 

 

"Better yet, go upstairs and grab something from my closet, looks like your dress is damaged." Jeongyeon looked down and nodded at the younger's suggestion. Dahyun smiled and walked her halfway, guiding her through heaps of bodies before reaching the spiraled staircase. 

 

"Dahyun, listen... I brought my roomate as my plus one tonight and she's got my invitation, that's why I was yelling to see if she could hear me. She's already inside and hasn't picked up my calls. I didn't mean to cause an entire ruckus and embarass you. And I'm sober, not drunk." 

 

Dahyun nodded her head in an understanding notion as she looked at Jeongyeon's chest area. "The stain..?" 

 

Jeongyeon laughed to herself before answering, "You know how you set up some shrimp with some fancy sauce outside the entrance?" Dahyun smiled to herself and brushed her index finger under her nose, "Say no more." She giggled, before seeing Jeongyeon off. 

 

Not even an hour in, so many events have already happened. Reverting her attention back onto the party, the night comes to a halt when the clock strikes nine. 

 

"Miss Dahyun, we're ready for you." Dahyun's right-hand man, Chanyeol alerted her as he clicked the call button on his bluetooth speaker. With one head nod, they both walked towards the stage where the platform is placed. 

 

[tap tap] 

 

"May I please have your attention please, Miss Kim Dahyun, future heiress of Kim Fashion Inc. will now speak." 

 

The room grows silent, as everyone watches Dahyun walk up on the stage, in front of the podium. Nothing but the sounds of Dahyun's heels hitting repeatedly against the marbled floors. 

 

As the black-haired hostess look out into the crowd, Dahyun presents her speech. 

 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for taking the time out of your day to be here tonight. I apologize that my parents are not here with us tonight but I will do my best as your hostess, in their stead. Our company has been expanding year after year, and that's all because of you. Your inputs and continuous, strong efforts has put us in this immensely, stable position as to where our sales continue to rise and our stocks skyrocket tremendously, putting us as the top fashion industry all throughout Asia. On behalf of my parents, the founders of Kim Fashion Inc., I would like to raise a toast." 

 

The entire room all raise their wine glasses in unison. 

 

"The Kims would like to thank all the past and present and to the future employers and employees who have made this all possible. And to all our investors, let's raise our glasses and welcome the new investors who joined with us tonight. To the success of Kim Fashion Inc."

 

The guests took a sip of their wine as Dahyun does so as well before soft applause began which turned into hollers and passionate applauses. Dahyun smiles and bows respectfully towards the crowd.

 

"Once again, thank you everyone for coming out tonight. Please enjoy everything we are offering here tonight." 

 

Getting off the stage, Chanyeol smiles proudly ear-to-ear. "That was a well-rehearsed speech, Miss Dahyun." 

 

"Thank you. Has there been any problems tonight?" Dahyun raised a question, looking at the clipboard Chanyeol was holding. With a shake of a head, he smiles brightly and answered. 

 

"Everything looks like it's going well, I'll find you if anything out of the ordinary happens. Enjoy your party, you deserve it after three months of planning."

 

Looking behind Dahyun, Chanyeol looked as Jeongyeon made her way down the stairs in her white ivory two-pieced dress. "Dammit, did I miss your grand speech?" 

 

Dahyun smiled to herself, "You kinda did, but it's okay it wasn't all that." Chanyeol butted in cheerfully, "Miss Dahyun did excellent, we recorded the entire speech. We'll send a taping to your address if you allow us to." 

 

"YES! I WOULD LOVE THAT!" Jeongyeon excitedly gestured with her hands on Chanyeol's arms a little too excitedly in this professional setting.

 

"Ahem, okay ma'm. Enjoy your night." And with that, the rather tall, handsome man left to attend his duties. Not that Dahyun wasn't paying attention to Jeongyeon, but she really had her focus on someone else. Someone wearing that sexy, red velvet dress.

 

"Earth to Dahyun, am I talking a stoned-brick wall or am I talking to you?" Jeongyeon snapped sassily before eyeing who Dahyun's been gawking at. 

 

With an exasperated gasp, Jeongyeon stormed off towards the velvet dressed girl, "Sana, I've been trying to contact you, why haven't you picked up?"

 

Sana spun around in confusion, "What do you mean? I put my phone in my coat and it's in the coat room." Jeongyeon groaned in frustration. 

 

"Whatever that doesn't matter anymore, you're lucky Dahyun was there to let me in." Jeongyeon spoke before another thought rummaged through her mind. 

 

"Ooop, let me introduce you to her!" She said excitedly. "Jeong, wait-." Sana started before she felt a pull from her right wrist. Reaching Dahyun who's keen into a conversation with her employee, Jeongyeon cleared her throat which made Dahyun turn around.

 

A faint excuse me was reverberated on the opposite side of Jeongyeon and Sana. Once she turned around, Sana blushed and looked away bashfully. 

 

"Dahyun, meet Sana, she's the roomate I was telling you about. Sana, this is Dahyun. She's my colleague from school and you know the heir to her future company and whatnot." 

 

Dahyun read Sana's expression clearly this time around. "We seem to have... met." Dahyun said with her arms shoved in her pockets. Sana couldn't even meet her eyes.

 

Is this woman really the same person from earlier? 

 

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" Jeongyeon asked Sana, as she let go of her wrist, not knowing she still had a grip on it. "I-I.. You didn't give me time to answer."

 

"Why are you being so weird, you're awfully quiet Sana. What's wrong?" Jeongyeon asked, worried about her roomate's odd behavior. 

 

"It's n-nothing. I think it's the crabcakes I ate." Sana said rubbing her tummy a second too late. Dahyun narrowed her eyes, "We didn't serve crabcakes today, Miss... Sana." 

 

Sana did her best to hold onto her fake acting. "Did I say crabcake, I meant shrimp..." Dahyun still sensed something off about Sana, compared to their earlier encounter. 

 

"Girl, you have such a weak digestive system. I ate like 5 of those before coming in here. Let's get you seated somewhere." Jeongyeon being the caretaking friend, she starts darting her eyes around the room to find some space for her friend to breathe. 

 

"Over there, there's no one near the backyard. Maybe some fresh air can help you out." Jeongyeon suggested, before feeling another arm helping Sana up. 

 

"I would be a bad hostess if I didn't look out for my guests right?" Dahyun said looking across Jeongyeon, with a head nod, the latter let all of Sana's weight shift onto Dahyun's. 

 

"I'll find some water. Be out in a bit." 

 

With that, Dahyun is left with Sana alone. Seeing Jeongyeon getting lost amongst the heads of her coworkers, Dahyun softly let go of Sana, knowing damn well this was an act. 

 

"Explain." 

 

Sana looked rather small for some reason. "What is there to explain?" 

 

"Don't play dumb with me, you're acting like earlier didn't even happen. What's your deal?" Dahyun impatiently spurted out, crossing her arms. Sana looked away from Dahyun's heated gaze. There's no way she can hold herself down when Dahyun's looking at her with such fierce eyes. 

 

"It's complicated, and I surely don't want to make it any more difficult so can we just drop this and pretend for Jeongyeon's sake?" Sana sparred out. Dahyun was taken aback so she decided to pry some more, get some more information. 

 

"What's for Jeongyeon's sake? Why can't we continue where we left off? Seems to me, we were on the same page." Dahyun brought up, as she inched herself closer unnoticeably. 

 

"W-We can't." Sana softly whispered only for Dahyun to hear. "And why not? Who's to say no? Especially to me?" 

 

With a defeated sigh, Sana spoke the truth, knowing the younger heiress will not give up. "Jeongyeon and I have a rule in the house. We cannot date each other's friends. It'll mess up our housemate.... balance." 

 

Dahyun stepped back the second she understood their predicament before engaging once more but at a respectful distance. "What if it's only going to be a one time thing?"

 

Sana looked up with wide-doed eyes. "One time?" 

 

"Unless you were looking for something else, I cannot be of any help. I don't have time to be faithful and settle for a woman when I have the responsibilities of 100 rich millionaires." Dahyun bluntly announces, assuring her position in this setup. 

 

"No of course not. I-I just thought you wouldn't want to engage with a commoner." Dahyun smirked and approached one foot closer to Sana, now only a couple inches apart. Dahyun leaned in close to Sana, immediately scoffing internally as she sees her shuts her eyes close.

 

Settling on a much rather safe and pg-13 move, she tucked Sana's hair behind her ear. "If you are willing to trust me tonight, I'll make it your best one night stand." 

 

Letting out a held-in sigh, Sana looked up at Dahyun with flushed cheeks. Behind Sana, Dahyun sees Jeongyeon jogging in her line of view. Biting her lips to supress her annoyance, Dahyun looked up. 

 

"Jeongyeon, you came back... rather quickly." Jeongyeon panted and wiped a couple beads of sweat coming down the sides of her face. "I really didn't want to keep Sana waiting. Is she feeling better? Why are you both still inside?" 

 

Dahyun looked at Sana and litted her eyes. "Why are we still inside Miss Sana?" 

 

Frantically speaking, "I suddenly felt better, I don't know Jeong. I think it wasn't the food but maybe just the weather. I may need to lie down." 

 

"Oh yeah of course, let me take you to a guest room. Hey Dahyun, which-" 

 

In a split second, Dahyun had Sana's arms wrapped around her shoulders and with her free hand, held around her waist. "Already on it. Don't worry, I'll take care of her. Promise." 

 

Jeongyeon looked at Dahyun fondly. "You're such a grownup. I'll leave her to you, bud." 

 

Dahyun smiled a bit too confidently for Sana's taste, nonetheless she continued to speak. "I'll personally ask Chanyeol or my bodyguards to take her home tonight once she wakes up. She might still be asleep when you leave." Dahyun suggested to Jeongyeon, wondering if it sounded believable enough. 

 

"Sounds good to me. Aren't you coming back to the party, Dahyun?" Jeongyeon questioned. Dahyun thought to herself for a moment to prepare a reasonable answer. 

 

"Chanyeol will alert me if anything goes wrong, until then I'll just overlook the party. I've been to many of these, people tend to leave early anyway. Now go, and enjoy the food. Sana is safe in my care." Dahyun sucessfully diverts the answer away from the question. 

 

And with that, Dahyun foresees Jeongyeong downing a couple shots with some younger employees as she continues to walk towards her bedroom. 

 

Seeing Chanyeol in the center of the lobby of the room, Dahyun quickly walked over to him. "Do not let anyone go upstairs. Understood?" 

 

"Affirmative." Chanyeol nodded in an understanding notion as he continued to keep an eye out for anything in the oddest manner.

 

Upon reaching Dahyun's room, Sana softly was let go as she watched the younger close her door and lock it with caution.

 

Nothing but the light coming from the moon was shone inside the dark litted room. 

 

Dahyun was used to this. She's used to desperate hands that wander her body. She's used to steamy sessions that only ended in little notes placed on top of pillows. 

 

She's used to being lusted after.

 

Dahyun began to walk toward her desk while unbuttoning her suit. After tossing it on top of her desk, the young empress took notice of how Sana started to fidget her legs at the edge of her bed, knowing damn well some sort of slickness was beginning to form.

 

"You've been a hassle tonight, Miss Sana." Dahyun rasped out breaking the silence, not making eye contact just yet. Sana's breath hitched when she watched Dahyun approached her with one hand in her pocket and one hand loosening her tie.

 

 With the slightest touch of her finger, the dress strap fell off Sana's sharp shoulder blade. 

 

"It's not my fault, you're incredibly dreamy." Sana rebutted much more confidently.

 

Dahyun scoffed and towered above Sana, making her lie her back on the gray linen sheets. Completely in a vulnerable position, Sana knew she was in trouble. She just knew that this girl was going to be a lot of trouble.

 

Before either of them can really register what's about to happen, Dahyun crashed her lips without a second thought. Sana's eyes fluttered closed as she feels the warmth of the lips she's been longing for.

 

Warm hands begin to venture down the velvet dress and was then picked up at the thigh.

 

Dahyun's breathing begins to get heavier and heavier, as her heart rate speeds up with every intense lock of the lips. Once she found her fingers hooked under the undergarment Sana was wearing, Dahyun's hands automatically went on auto-mode.

 

Hovering her hand above her center, Dahyun brushed lightly against her, earning an evident moan escaping her lips.

 

Smirking against Sana's lips, Dahyun opened her eyes and looked into her auburn eyes. 

 

"You've been looking forward to fucking me, haven't you?" Surely sounded odd hearing her speak such dirty words knowing she's on top of the business pyramid.

 

Encouraged by the dirty talk, Sana pulled her down into the kiss, making sure to wrap her legs around Dahyun.

 

There was a strong sense of urgency in their kisses, nipping and licking each other's lips as if these pairs of lips have been kissed by each other sometime before.

 

Moving her free hand onto Sana's back, Dahyun felt the crevice dipping into her back and held her closer to her own body feeling every inch and fiber of Sana onto her own.

 

Before she knew it, Dahyun's hands automatically unclasped Sana's bra, which surprised the older more or less. Biting her lips, as she looks into Sana's eyes, her sense of confidence was stronger.

 

Ripping the bra away from her chest, Sana is left in just her panties and her velvet dress draping over her curvy, bodacious figure. 

 

Dahyun didn't leave any room for Sana to breathe. She attacked Sana's bottom lips while she ripped her white sleeve shirt over her head, breaking their kiss for a split moment.

 

For a minute, Sana had her eyes set on Dahyun's 4-pack abs. Dahyun giggled midway once she caught Sana looking at her chest down to her abs. On top of heavy loads of business work, Dahyun really has the time to whip herself in shape. This woman is going to have one hell of an endurance in bed. 

 

As the sounds of lip smacks and heavy breathing fill the room, Sana managed to notice how Dahyun's fingers kept on tugging at the sides of her dress. Receiving the signal, Sana felt the urge to take off her dress  "Take... it.. off." 

 

Within seconds, the dress flew across the room and Sana was left bare with her panties still on. Dahyun took the sight in, and engraved it in her mind forever. 

 

"Fuck, I'm going to have my way with you tonight, you know that?" Dahyun panted slightly, trying to regain her breathing. 

 

Sana sat herself up and tried to pin Dahyun down so the young heiress could lay on the bed. "No." Dahyun rejected. "I want to please you." 

 

Those words. Just hearing those words come out of her mouth, made Sana's stomache flip upside-down. "You can say whatever you want, I have needs just as much as you do." 

 

"A girl who goes after what she wants, that's a first." Dahyun quickly leaned back down, immediately crashing onto Sana's mound. Slightly teething and licking her erect nipples as she pinches and runs her thumb over the untreated mound, repeatedly.

 

Sana thrusts upwards in response as her head falls deeper into the pillows. Before she knew it, her hormones got the best of her.

 

Sana has been impatient enough. As she drowns Dahyun into her kisses, she swiftly takes Dahyun's sports bra off her body.

 

Dahyun pulls back after letting Sana undress her. "Take my pants off too, I can't feel any friction." Dahyun whined. Sana bit her lips and swiftly helped Dahyun get rid of them.

 

Both are now left in only one fabric that's keeping them from going all night long. Looking down at Sana with dark brown eyes, a thought occured.

 

"Have you ever-" 

 

"N-no." Sana said shyly.

 

Dahyun took a split second and looked at Sana endearingly before she leans down to softly take her lips onto her own. It was no surprise their lips fit perfectly together. It was addicting, and her lips tasted like a mix between vanilla and coconut, Dahyun realizes. She slowly pulled back to see Sana sucking on her bottom lips, not wanting the kiss to end. 

 

"It might feel different from your own fingers." Dahyun warned. With a light scoff and quick nod of a head, Dahyun kisses her lips once more before inching her head down her body full of gentle peppered kisses, making her way towards the prized possesion of the night.

 

Hovering her mouth over Sana's core, Dahyun laid her flat tongue on the surface feeling Sana through the fabric. Sana immediately winced at the warmth from her tongue as she inched her body higher away from Dahyun.

 

That's quite odd. Usually, girls push her head more downwards but different is good, it's fine. 

 

Dahyun quickly grabbed the back of Sana's thighs and pulled her in closer towards her, not leaving her any room to escape from the pleasure. Looking up at the squirming woman above her, Dahyun stopped her tongue fight and started to tug at the hem of her waistband.

 

Looking up to see if there's any doubt in her eyes, Sana moaned out, "Make me forget my own name." while keeping full on, direct, eye-contact with Dahyun. 

 

There's really no going back. Dahyun ripped off the fabric and dove in like she's on a motherfucking mission. Dahyun dug her tongue deep into her hole as she flattens her tongue and licks her folds up and down, eliciting a moan from the older girl

 

From time to time, she would switch from teasing her by lightly licking her pussy and diving in and sucking on her clit and circling her tongue on her bundle of nerves.

 

"damn, your tongue feels so good..." Sana moaned out. Seeing and proving how wet she already is, Dahyun took this moment to insert a finger. "Relax for me." 

 

Obediently doing so, Dahyun felt her body less tense and she put her middle finger inside Sana, making her body raise up from the bed. Dahyun watched in awe, seeing how Sana reacted to her touch. And holy fuck, Dahyun was losing her god damn mind. 

 

Now and then, Dahyun would take out her finger and circle around her clit. Every feeling is sort of new for Sana. Of course, these actions similiarizes to what she did at home but at the same time, someone else was doing them for her. 

 

Dahyun immediately latched her lips onto Sana's clit as she continuously pumps her finger in and out of Sana. The only thought that was running through her mind was, the future head of the company is giving her head. 

 

"f-fuck, w-wait..." Sana cried out, immediately finding herself latching her hands in Dahyun's black locks. There was just way too much happening at once. The different pleasures coming from different ways. Sana doesn't think she can hold back anymore. 

 

"s-slow d-down..." Sana's body was reacting on its own, jolting and thrusting upwards, to the left and right. Dahyun had no intentions of stopping anytime soon as she keeps on eating her out like her life depended out it.

 

Dahyun began to harden her tongue and flicked her clit simultaneously, earning a hiss from the older girl. "t-that.. keep doing that." Sana tried her best to speak.

 

Dahyun sped up her pace as she feels Sana rocking into her mouth more and more, excessively and agressively, wanting that very incredible climax. 

 

As she felt Sana's walls clench, Dahyun paused for a brief moment to say three words. 

 

"Say my name." 

 

With the finishing touch, Dahyun curled her fingers at the perfect angle and fingered the fuck out of Sana. Her uncontrollable, rapid breathing only brought Dahyun more joy. 

 

Within bated breaths and cries, Sana moaned out as she reaches her high, "Fuck Dahyun!" 

 

Sana's legs shook with each gentle stroke of Dahyun's tongue, slowly over her folds then over her clit, and resulting with going inside her hole to collect all the juices.

 

Dahyun pulls out and got on her knees as she grabbed Sana's jaw with her unused hand to open her mouth. Putting her pumped finger into Sana's mouth, she took the initiative to lick up her own taste.

 

"You look really hot doing that." Dahyun said, still having Sana suck on her finger. Letting her go with a pop, Sana sat up and pulled Dahyun in for a 'good job' kiss.

 

As the kiss stirs up some new upcoming trouble, Sana took her chance and attempted to flip Dahyun over, and this time she complies. 

 

"You know I don't like being the bottom right?" Dahyun asked as Sana ripped off Dahyun's fabric. 

 

"Right, sure whatever." Sana waved off before her tongue laps up Dahyun's pre-made juices. Dahyun immediately reacted and grabbed her sheets and held on for her dear life. 

 

"Fucking hell... h-hold on." Dahyun cried out as she looked down at the older girl eating her skillfully. Sana's eyes were closed as she focused on licking all the sweetness and opened her eyes once she went inside Dahyun's sweet, sweet hole. 

 

Sana took her time to collect all of the come that she herself was responsible for. Licking her pussy and leaving soft kisses on her folds, Sana slowly tilts her head slightly backwards as she sees her connected saliva with Dahyun's fluids. Feeling her stomach stir for a second orgasm just by that sight alone, Sana continued to dig her tongue inside Dahyun. 

 

"shit, that feels so good..." Dahyun managed to rasp out as Sana darts in and out, sometimes staying in longer than other times to really lap up everything inside. 

 

Dahyun moaned excessively, feeling Sana's tongue all over her pussy. Running her tongue alongside of her folds, Dahyun tried to keep her eyes opened to see how Sana's fucking her with her tongue. 

 

Sana boldy grabbed Dahyun's thigh and pushed it upwards slightly; one, giving herself more access to have her way with Dahyun's pussy and two, giving Dahyun more pleasure.

 

Due to the new position, Dahyun began to rock against Sana's mouth. Feeling Sana's tongue go deeper than before Dahyun let out a sexy moan, making her stop for a second. 

 

"Fuck, you're so sexy." Sana said with lustful eyes, and all Dahyun could do was breath heavily. Reaching her fingers down to play with her clit, she helped Sana make herself come all on top of Sana's tongue. 

 

"Come here." Dahyun demanded before pulling Sana close and kissing her deeply, feeling her own taste on the latter's tongue and lips. Wiping her sweets off her mouth, Dahyun flipped Sana over so that she's on the bed again.

 

As greedy as she is, Dahyun can definitely become greedier. "You're good for round three?" Dahyun asked as she leaned down onto Sana's bare body. Sana nodded, "We can go as many rounds as we want, I can keep up."

 

Dahyun knew she chose the right girl to be with tonight. There's not many girls who can endure as long as she can. Briefly after the exchanged conversation, Dahyun held Sana up by her hips and flipped her around. Ass facing her and stomach flat on the bed sheets.

 

"I have to reward you for eating me so well." Dahyun smirked looking at Sana's round ass. Sana can just feel the smirk appearing on her face and wanted to wipe the it off her face. 

 

Dahyun inserted two fingers into her pussy without any warning, making Sana tense up a bit. Seeing so, she leaned down and immediately kissed and ran her tongue on Sana's back, before kissing down her backside and ass, easing the older girl a little bit. 

 

Feeling Sana's walls unclench, Dahyun thrusted her fingers in and out at a reasonable pace as her other hand grabbed a handful of Sana's ass before biting it and kissing it. 

 

"Is this how you tell a girl, you're an ass girl ?" Sana teasingly asked. Dahyun smirked knowing too well there were two meaning behind that. Dahyun just hummed and continued to pursue what she's been wanting to do with this girl. 

 

Her tongue was reaching towards a dangerous area and Sana had a feeling that Dahyun was going to be risky and wild but she didn't know, she would go to this extent. 

 

The faster her fingers pumped, the less time Sana had to think, making it very difficult to maintain her moans when Dahyun's tongue was licking her asshole. 

 

"DAHYUN!" Sana screamed out, not knowing how good this would've felt. Dahyun continued to pump in and out as she teases Sana's asshole with her tongue. Running over it over and over again, darting inside it as much as she can to illustrate more pleasuring ways for Sana. 

 

"I can't believe....I-I'm gonna come already. Don't stop!" 

 

All of a sudden, Dahyun stopped her tongue fucking. "What the fuck did I just say?!" Sana yelled out before feeling a hard smack on her ass cheek. 

 

She winced at the feeling before Dahyun began to kiss where she slapped while continuously fingering her. "Don't forget who's still in charge." Dahyun sternly said before returning some attention to Sana's asshole. 

 

"Fuck, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna-" 

 

With no time to spare, Dahyun immediately flipped the position, still having her fingers inside of her as she latched her lips onto Sana's clit and ran her tongue all over her pussy. Dahyun ate the fuck out of her, no surprise there.

 

Sana had no time to recover, from the tingling from the slap, the tongue fuck from behind, the penetration, the clit stimulation, Dahyun's done it all. 

 

And now, she's emptied it all. Sana came the hardest she's ever came in her life. Hair sticking onto her face, a layer of sweat on her body only made Sana look more beautiful than she already looked. 

 

Dahyun helped her finish riding out the pulsating climax as she takes out her fingers and immediately kisses Sana. She hasn't kissed her in so long, it felt so good to kiss these precious, dirty talking lips again. 

 

After what feels like an eternity of kissing, they didn't know when and how but now they're cuddling against each other underneath the very, very messed up sheets.

 

"You surely made my first time memorable." Sana said breaking the silence. Dahyun smiled and propped up on an elbow. 

 

"I don't do pilowtalk..." She smiled looking at the older girl. Sana huffed her cheeks out before the young heiress caved in for a kiss on the lips, holding her chin up with the hook of her finger. 

 

"...But then again, I said I would never be a bottom." Dahyun completed her sentence, surely smiling in defeat.

 

"This is a one time thing still, right?" Sana asked shyly, pulling the covers closer to her body. Dahyun looked at the side of Sana's profile. This woman is unreal. 

 

"I said a few things that have been altered tonight, but that... remains true." Dahyun said in a soft mannered voice as she plays with Sana's hair. 

 

Sana looks down at the blanket, trying not to hide her disappointment. After a moment of shared breathing, Sana spoke up, "You know every potential lover I have, will have to compete with this right?" 

 

Dahyun smirked took Sana by the chin and kissed her gently, yet so tightly before letting go, seeing their shared saliva. "I didn't like hearing that." 

 

"Well, what am I supposed to do? You said this is a one time thing and won't let me see other people?" Sana questioned. 

 

Dahyun laid back down on her pillow and put both of her arms around her head as leverage, deep in thought. 

 

"Just have many, many, endless, countless, unlimited one-night stands with me then." Dahyun suggested. Sana perked her head over as if that's the craziest thing she's heard. 

 

"Isn't that just dating with no attachments? Am I just a fuck buddy then?" Sana questioned rather aggressively as Dahyun chuckled to herself. 

 

"I've forgotten how formal we sounded when we first met compared to now." Dahyun reminded Sana, how everything changed in less than 5 hours. 

 

"Sorry about my mouth, but then again I'm not too sorry right?" Sana teased, before licking Dahyun's neck and biting on her pulse point, eliciting a moan from the latter.

 

Sana retreated and went back under the covers. Dahyun opened her eyes and went under the covers as well. "I am not letting anyone have you." 

 

Sana felt a little bratty so she kept picking at her. "And why not?" 

 

"I'd probably have to kill them." Dahyun said in the most serious tone with the most serious expression, which scared Sana quite a bit. 

 

"W-What? You wouldn't do that..." 

 

Dahyun kept up the act, "I have money, I have connections and will keep on making more, don't try me." 

 

Sana dropped the brattiness in a snap of a finger. "I honestly don't want to be with anyone else in the time being anyway." 

 

Dahyun dropped it as well and smiled, looking fondly over Sana. Leaving a kiss on her forehead, Dahyun turned the other way and stole all the blankets, "And no you're not just a fuck buddy." 

 

Sana perked her head over her shoulder, "Mhm?" 

 

"I'm not saying for us to date, but you're not just a body I can please myself with either. We're in between." 

 

Sana was still a tad confused as to where they are. Seeing the confusion on her face, Dahyun went more into detail, "I fancy you and being with you makes me feel good but work is still my top priority and that will not change. I enjoy working with my parents. I will not be in a relationship until I have more time to pay attention to you." 

 

Sana smiled endearingly. "Deal." 

 

"Yeah?" Dahyun questioned. Sana nodded her head as she draped her legs over Dahyun, making her flinch slightly. Putting her finger under her chin, Dahyun pulled her in for a firm kiss. 

 

"This isn't a relationship, you can't have me whenever, you know that right? I'm working constantly and will only be home a couple hours a night." 

 

Sana nodded with a cutest smile on her face. "I know." 

 

"And you still want to be... with me in this whatever situation?" Sana nodded once more, assuring the younger girl.

 

"Damn, the sex must be that good then." Dahyun teased to lighten the mood, earning a soft slap from Sana. 

 

"Only for an exchange of one thing." Sana raised and Dahyun sighed as she pulled out her checkbook from her drawer. "Alright, how much?" 

 

Sana's jaw dropped and seriously smacked the checkbook across the damn room. Dahyun laughed hysterically. "I'M KIDDDING, MY POOR CHECKBOOK DID NOTHING TO YOU!" 

 

Sana huffed her cheeks out again and turned the opposite direction, making Dahyun chase after her. "Hey, hey. Tell me what you were going to say. I'll stop being a jerk." Sana retreats at the soft voice towering over her. 

 

"Just... just don't sleep with anyone else. I really don't have room to be a brat and feel jealous." Sana said in a serious tone, observing Dahyun's expression closely.

 

"Now, I'm curious how you are when you're jealous, you probably look hot and attractive.. but honestly the thought of being with someone else didn't occur to me, don't worry. I only want your pussy, okay?" Dahyun said in the softest tone, leaving a kiss on Sana's cheek making her push Dahyun back and turning the other direction. 

 

"I'm kidding, oh my god, you are going to be messing around with a whole jerk, you do know that right?" 

 

Sana sighed, "I did sign up for this, didn't I?" Dahyun nodded with the slyest smile. "100%."

 

"Wait, what about Jeongyeon?" Sana jolted herself up with the thought of their little pact. "Don't worry about her, I just remembered she owes me something." Dahyun replied.

 

"What is it that she owes you exactly?" Sana questioned with full astonishment. 

 

"Let's just say her worldwide cafe chain would be nowhere without my help. This little settlement between us can be a little dent taken away from her many, many bills to owe."

 

"You're dangerous, aren't you?" Sana whispered as she got closer to Dahyun, scooting up into her neck. 

 

"You're now, just finding that out?" Dahyun scoffed cockily. Sana squished Dahyun's cheeks together with one hand and kissed her one last time.

 

With their bodies collided into each other as one, the night drifts away and the shared warmth was the last thing they felt before snoozing off into a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Under the same username, I have this one-shot posted on AFF as well, because that's the main site I post my works.


End file.
